gustclan_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
GustClan
Welcome to GustClan! Leaders X1 Deputies X1 Medicine Cats XUnlimited Medicine Cat Apprentices X5 Sick/Injured Cats X5 Elite Warriors X15 Warriors XUnlimited Warrior Apprentices XUnlimited Kits XUnlimited Queens X10 Elders X5 Rules '-' 1. Warrior Code Always follow the warrior code while in GustClan. If you cannot remember it, click here. - 2. Power Playing Power playing is strictly forbidden from GustClan. If you do not know whatthis means, it's the power to be able to do anything just by saying "nn," "nd,""nm," etc. - 3. Activeness Please, be active. GustClan doesn't want a bunch of felines that show up once and never again. If you are too inactive without notifying the clan, you will be exiled. We do have exceptions, such as school, homework, family stuff, or being punished by an adult. - 4. Anatomy We strongly require you do not use anatomy. It is 99% fake. By using anatomy, you DO NOT sound smart. You sound like a person making up words. You impress no one. We are not doctors, we are kids roleplaying a book that we all enjoy. - 5. Knowledge of the Warriors series We require you have read at least 2 of the Warriors series. We don't want a bunch of people who show up and don't even know how to roleplay. - 6. Drama We love having some drama to make the Clan interesting. But there is a line to where it goes. If you constantly try to drag attention to you, or have an unrealistic backstory/roleplay, this will result in exile. - 7. Respect We do not want cats who disrespect their leader and deputy. It is okay to disagree, but if you try to change the decisions made by the leader/deputy, you will be punished and/or exiled. - 8. Joking At times, we love joking around outside of roleplay. But when its time to be serious, the joking WILL come to an end. - 9. Punishments You will accept your punishment when given. This only applies to the Minor and Medium punishments. Not accepting your punishment in a well-behaved manner will result in a Major punishment. - 10. Clannames The prefix's Steel, Horizon, Gust, Smoke, Weed, Star, and Moon are forbidden. The suffix's steel, horizon, gust, smoke, weed, and moon are forbidden. 'star is also a suffix's for leaders only. Be unique and original with your Clanname! No book-copies are allowed:(Ex: Fireheart, Dustpelt, Flametail, Yellowfang, Leafpool, etc.) Also, have some COMMON SENSE. Do not use a non-realistic names:(Ex, from what I've seen in my days: Gravitydiamond Pinkfur, Purplepelt). Lastly, Silverpelt is a forbidden Clanname. - 11. Editing '''The reason we have our own wiki, is so only the admins may edit the page. You may edit the shipping page and the gallery and you may edit the OC pages that you have created. If you edit someone else's OC page, without them giving you permission, you will be punished. '''Prey Mainly rabbits Occasionally: Thrushes, Sparrows, Adders, & Fish Ranks Leader; This rank is earned through becoming deputy. When the leader dies or retires, the deputy takes over. Leaders have 9 lives given by StarClan and they make decisions for their Clan. Leaders sleep in the leader's den. Deputy; This rank is earned through a leader appointing you. Once the deputy dies, retires, or becomes leader, a new deputy is choseb to take their place. Deputies help the leaders make important decisions, and organize patrols. Deputies sleep in the warriors den. Medicine Cat; This rank is given when you join the Clan, or when you complete medicine cat apprentice training. Medicine cats care for their Clanmates, whether it comes to battle wounds, thorns, and greencough. Medicine cats sleep in the medicine cat den. Elite Warrior; '''This rank is earned by being a brave and loyal warrior. It can be awarded by a leader or deputy. In most cases, an elite warrior will become a deputy in the future. Elite warriors sleep in the warriors den. '''Warrior; This rank is given when you join, or earned by completing apprentice training. Warriors fight and hunt for their Clan. They cooperate with their Clanmates and protect one another. Warriors sleep in the warriors den. Apprentice; This rank is given when you join the Clan, or when a kit reaches 6 moons. Apprentices fight and hunt for their Clan. They train with their assigned mentors until the mentor says they are ready to become warriors. Apprentices sleep in the apprentice den. Medicine Cat Apprentice; This rank is given when you join the Clan, or when a kit reaches 6 moons. Medicine cat apprentices learn herbs from their mentor, and learn how to treat their Clanmates wounds and sicknesses. Medicine cat apprentices sleep in the apprentice den. Kits; This rank is given when you join the Clan, or when you're born into it. Kits stay in camp ( with the exception of Clan Activities ) and play. Once a kit reaches 6 moons, they will be apprenticed. Kits sleep in the nursery. Queens; This rank is given when you join the Clan ( with or expecting kits ), or when your expecting and/or have taken in kits. Queens stay in camp and take care of the kits until they are 6 moons old. Once a queen's kits are apprenticed, the queen goes back to warrior duties. Queens sleep in the nursery. Elders; This rank is given when you join the Clan, or given when you retire from warrior/medicine cat duties. Elders live the rest of their lives in peace, while their Clanmates care for them, and honor them for their moons of service. Elders sleep in the elders den. Clan Activities These activities are not for prize. They are only for bonding with our clanmates. Badgers vs. Felines This game involves only kits and apprentices. It starts out with one apprentice being the "badger". The rest of the cats are felines. The "felines" must scatter and hide. The "badger" will come and "hunt" the hiders. Once a "feline" is found, they can run if they choose. If the "badger" catches them, they also become a badger. This continues until only one "feline" is left. The last one will win the activity. This activity takes place in camp, during any season. Pebbles This game involves kits and apprentices. This is the only time when kits are allowed to leave camp. This is focused on pre-training for kits, and extra training for apprentices. The supervising warriors will set a starting line and a finishing line. The warriors will set pebbles along the finishing line. Since there are four teams, there will be 4 pebbles. The participating cats will form teams, and create a single-file line in front of the starting line. From here on, this is similar to a relay race. The first cat in every one of the four lines will run for the finishing line when the warrior gives signal. The first cats will run to the finishing line, pick up the pebble, and run back. They will give the next cat in line the pebble. The next cat will run to the finishing line and back again and give the next cat the pebble. This continues until the team is done. The first team to go all the way through their line wins. The activity takes place on the territory in Newleaf, Greenleaf, and Leaf-fall. It will take place in camp during Leafbare. Kits and apprentices will NOT be raced against the other. Kits and apprentices have seperate turns competing. Sparring This activity involves warriors and apprentices. This is basically extra fighting practice. Claws WILL NOT be unsheathed during this activity. If you give your partner a serious wound, there will be punishments. The leader will choose two cats to go against eachother. ''' '''The cats will fight until the other surrenders. The winner of each pair will be faced with another cat. If the same cat beats the next, they stay in the game. If that cat is beaten, the cat who won will stay in the game. This will continue until there are no more cats who haven't gone. The last one in the game wins. This activity takes place in the territory during all seasons. Category:GustClan